


A Promise of the Future

by SuYuChen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancer Magnus Bane, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Modern AU, Singer Alec Lightwood, Singer Isabelle Lightwood, Teacher Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuChen/pseuds/SuYuChen
Summary: Magnus is a proud owner of the club Pandemonium. During the evenings, a Burlesque bar and during the late nights, a frequently visited night club. Isabelle is a famous burlesque icon and she is determined to set her big brother with Magnus.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	A Promise of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing for flufftober 2020. I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
> 2nd topic: First meeting

An Ordinary morning of an ordinary year, that was the day when Magnus saw the gorgeous man for the first time.

Magnus spent most of the previous night partying in Pandemonium, his favourite club. It would be strange if he didn't like the place, he was the owner after all. It was a really long time Magnus enjoyed himself this much. After his break-up with Camille, let she step on LEGO without socks, he dedicated himself to his work. Every event or party he organized was magnificent and perfectly prepared. He heard only good reviews on his work. It was well deserved. Magnus spent most of his time preparing such parties. After all, it wasn't just his job, but also his hobby. During the day, it was a Burlesque bar, during the late nights frequently visited night club. The best part of his day was when he could watch his dancers performing beautiful choreographies. He built this all from scratch, all by himself, and he was proud of his work. His dear friends, Catarina and Ragnor, helped him from time to time. Catarina, as his second in command, and Ragnor as his accountant. He really couldn't be happier.

Still, something was missing. Magnus didn't really think about it that often, after all, he was a busy man with a purpose in life. But in time when he stopped and had a moment just for himself, he realized how lonely he was. During those moments, he was glad to have Charman Meow with him, his little feline companion. Charman didn't judge him for his life choices, the only times Magnus received his judgy stares were when his food bowl was empty, and he wasn't fast enough to refill it. He made sure to fill it immediately then. Magnus didn't know how the Chairman did it, but his stares were so intense, that he felt Chairman's disappointment in his very soul. This cat was something else. He is also an excellent judge of human character. Before he gets too close to anyone, Charmain needs to meet them. To decide for Magnus, because even if Magnus is smart and witty, he is sometimes very easily influenced by good looks. Good thing he saved the little feline as a small kitten.

_______________--------------->________________________

This particular morning, Magnus was in his club, preparing for the evening. He was expecting an extraordinary guest today. From time to time, he invited famous Burlesque dancers from around the US to perform in his club. Beautiful Burlesque dancer, Isabelle Lightwood, or how she was known in dancing circles "The Serpent". He has seen her several times, even met her once in personally. Gorgeous, passionate and enchanting dancer. And when she sings, Magnus could' t describe it, her voice is angelic!

The hour of her arrival was fastly approaching, and he made a few last checks if everything is ready for her and her companion.

After a while, Magnus heard some noise at the entrance of his club. 'It must be her' Magnus thought. He decided to great her himself, there weren't many people in his club anyway at this part of the day, it was lunchtime anyway. He checked himself in a nearby mirror, everything was on point, his makeup, hair as well as his outfit. Today, he decided for a burgundy shirt with gold embroidery, few necklaces and his signature rings.  
He slowly walked to the front part of the club when he saw him. The daylight was shining thru the open door, and in the light, stand a man. You could describe him as dark, tall and handsome. With body sculptured by Zeus himself, lips and eyes even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself would envy him. He looked ethereal. Magnus stopped in mid-step, almost tripped on a non-existent obstacle how surprised he was. It took him several seconds to realized that the God-like man talked to him.

"Um, hello, is this pandemonium club with Burlesque shows?" Said the Angel. Magnus shrugged his surprise 'even his voice is beautiful, so sinful and deep' he thought. "Oh, hmm, yes yes, it is … and … who are you beautiful Angel?", asked Magnus with flirting voice. The ethereal stranger ducked his head down and …' oh is that blushing? Yes, he is blushing! Hmmm, it looks good on him.' Debated with himself, Magnus.  
"I am here with my sister Isabelle? She is in the car, calling to her husband, she sent me in first, to find you. I am Alec, by the way, her brother." Alec introduced himself to this gorgeous man, standing in front of him.  
"Her brother? Oh yes, she mentioned that she will bring someone with her. I am Magnus, Magnus Bane. The owner of Pandemonium. Welcome to my club, handsome. I am very, very happy to meet you. Happy indeed." Said Magnus, while practically undressing Alec on the spot. "Alec" Magnus continued "Is that short for Alexander, maybe?"  
"Oh yeah, yeah it is, but no one really calls me like that. Just my mother and Izzy when they are angry with me." Revealed Alec.  
"Hmmm pity, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful face." Magnus decided that tonight he will make his personal goal to make this beautiful man his.

While Alec was still blushing, and looking anywhere but Magnus and Magnus without shame ogled Alec's body, Isabelle finally decided to show up. It was her plan from the beginning, to introduce her big brother to Magnus, she had a hunch, this could work. Her sweet brother was still in the closet. In fact, he was so deep that by now, he was a permanent resident of Narnia. She could see how much he was suffering inside, and she wanted to help him. Isabelle was aware that it could be a disaster, but she was willing to try. Because her kind brother deserves to be happy, she thought.

Isabelle walked into the club and enthusiastically greeted Magnus. "Hello my dear Magnus, long time no see. I see you met my brother Alec. He is here with me tonight to help me with my performance." She said. "Your performance? Did something happen or changed? I thought that you are the only one from your family performing …. Or am I wrong and this beautiful Angel is talented in arts too?" Magnus replied while winking at Alec.

"Actually Magnus, yes, Alec is here with me tonight to sing. He is not dancing, not like I do, but he will sing with me. I prepared some duets, specially for this event at your club. It's going to be phenomenal, and we are going to have so much fun." Isabelle clapped her hands with a glint in her eyes.  
She noticed how Magnus was looking at Alec, and even in the short time they spent with their conversation, she could see that she was right. Those two will go together splendidly. She was already planning their wedding, that's how excited she was!  
What was very interesting to watch was Alec's behaviour. Most of the time, he was a very reserved person. She has never, like really never seen him check out any guy before. Now, he couldn't take his eyes off Magnus. It was a good sign. And Magnus hasn't heard Alec sing yet. Oh, Merlin, he will be surprised! While Isabelle was grinning at them wildly, those two tried to check each other out. Inconspicuously, of course. 

Magnus, without shame, he scanned Alec from his curly black hair to his eyebrow scar and beautiful deep brown-greenish eyes. Sinful lips, strong jaw, oh is that a tattoo there? Thought Magnus. I am such a sucker for tattoos. Very sexy! Next, his broad shoulders and oh my goodness, those pecks! It also seems like Alec is a proud owner of some fine chest hair. Magnus was pretty sure, he can fine, nice abs under all this fabric of Alec's shirt. Long legs, such a nice benefit. Magnus also noticed that Alec was a bit taller than himself, which Magnus pretty much approved. He could climb that man like a tree! This all is nicely wrapped in all black and leather jacket. 

Alec was a bit more subtle with his observation. He definitely liked the makeup, it did wonders to Magnus' eyes! The spiked jet black hair with red strikes in it suited him well. Also, Alec noticed, his lips are … is that a lip gloss? 'Till now, he didn't know that he would appreciate makeup on another man; apparently, things are changing.' The next thing which caught his attention was the burgundy shirt with half of the buttons open. Showing off the golden-brown skin underneath, with few necklaces around his strong neck and sinful Adam's apple. 'Did Alec just develop a kink for Adam's apple and necks? Yeah, he probably did.' As Magnus moved, his shirt moved with him and shoved more of his bronze skin. Alec followed with his eyes one particularly long neckless, which was almost reaching Magnus' waist. And the way he moved his hips brought some lustful thoughts to his mind which Alec tried to suppress as much as possible. But with this vision of Magnus in front of him, it was almost as impossible as one of Hercules' trials. It was all finished with long legs wrapped in black leather pants in combat boots.

All in all, Alec would say excellent 20 out of 10 points. And 100 more points for all the moves with his hips and hands. He is positively hooked. Unfortunately, he needs to remember that his parents would disapprove this choice of his. And with that thought, Alec sober from this vison which Magnus was happily providing.  
"Um, Izzy, can I talk to you for a moment? Please?" Asked Alec in a strangled voice.  
Isabelle, excused herself from Magnus, saying they will be right back, just need to take few things from the car, and hurried to Alec's side. "What is it, big brother?" Izzy replied with a hushed tone, so Magnus can't hear them. "I know what you are doing Isabelle, and even if I pretty much like what I see, this can't happen. You know why. I still need the money from our parents to finish my studies. One more term and I will be free from their obligations." He said while almost sprinting back to their car. Izzy momentarily stopped for a second in her stroll, but with determination, she began to follow him again. "Alec, I know. Believe me, I know. But there is no harm in what you are doing. It's going to be fine. Who said that something must happen today? I am pretty sure if you explain to him your situation, he will understand. You don't need to immediately shut everything down. It's just one term. It's going to be okay, just enjoy it, get to know him as a friend first and see what will happen. From what I saw, he pretty much undressed you back there. It was quite funny if you ask me, Alec. And, just let me say this one thing. There is nothing wrong with you, liking man. I don't know Magnus much, but from what I can tell, he is a good guy. Also handsome and very single, and he told me that he is bisexual. You have a chance here. Go for it, big brother!" Grinned Izzy. "  
"Okay, okay, I … I will try to talk to him. I promise." Said furiously blushing Alec. "I would actually like to get to know him. He seems …. Interesting." He continued while trying to suppress the smile on his lips.  
"I am thrilled to hear that, big brother. Now, let's take our stuff and take it inside. We need to prepare. There are just a few hours left, and I want everything to go smoothly." Decided Isabelle.  
They took their bags from the car and went back inside, to follow Magnus who showed them his club and their changing room.  
"I am afraid you would need to share this changing room, I forgot that you are taking someone with you, Isabelle. I am deeply sorry." Magnus turned to Izzy with a question in his eyes. "That's perfectly fine, Magnus, thank you! Now, if you don't mind, I would like to prepare for the evening. I am not really hungry, I had some snacks on the way here. But I believe my dear brother would appreciate some lunch. Could you take care of him for me, please?" Winked Isabelle on Magnus, ignoring Alec's horrified look.  
"It would be my absolute pleasure to take care of this young man for you, my dear." Answered Magnus, watching Alec's and Isabelle's silent stare exchange.  
"Perfect, in that case, have fun boys, enjoy your lunch, see you later!" Waved them "Oh and Alec, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She closed the door to her changing room behind her. They could hear her laughter.  
"I … what … what just happened?" stuttered Alec, looking at the door with confused eyes. "Nothing much, my dear. It just means that we have time for ourself. Splendid. Well, Alexander, are you hungry? What would you like to eat? We can go to the nearby restaurant, or we can order delivery, it's up to you." Enthusiastically said Magnus, looking at Alec with expectation. "Hmm no I ….. I am not hungry, thank you." Replied Alec, when suddenly his stomach growled loudly. "Or maybe yeah I am actually hungry. Can we order delivery, please?" asked Alec with a shy tone in his voice. 'He is so cute, shuddering and blushing like this.' Thought Magnus while smiling and nodding that it's okay for him.  
"Wonderful. So what do you want? Italian? Chinese? Japanese? Or a burger? I am in the mood for some Asian food. You? "  
"Yeah, Chinese sounds good, but not spicy food, please. And thank you Magnus" replied Alec while following Magnus to his office, where he has a collection of his delivery pamphlets.  
"Thank you? For what Alexander? Confused by his answer, he stopped next to his table, looking for the stack of delivery orders. "That you are willing to eat here, instead of the restaurant. I …. Uh … this is not easy for me to say ….. but ….. I don't know how much you know about my family, but my parents, they are famous people. They are politicians. And … I …. I …uh." Alec stuttered his answer with visible difficulties.  
"You don't need to say more Alec. I understand. Believe me, I do. And I don't want to push you. We can …. Eat and talk about different things. And maybe later, if you want you can tell me. I was told, I am a good listener. Feel free to say whatever you want to say, or nothing at all. No pressure." Smiled at him Magnus, with understanding in his eyes. 'What they have done to you?' Thought Magnus. "Thank you, I appreciate it", Gratefully replied Alec. "No problem darling, so Chinese?" asked Magnus. Alec nodded with a smile and sat in the chair in front of Magnus' table. Watching how Magnus dialled some number, and to his surprise, he didn't hear Magnus speak in English while ordering their food. He supposes Magnus can speak Chinese as well.  
"Okay, our food should be here in 20 minutes. Would you like any drink? Soda or cocktail? I go for a cocktail if you don't mind." Smiled Magnus at Alec. "Um, a cocktail? It's noon, isn't it?" replied Alec with surprise.  
"It's happy hour somewhere, my dear" grinned Magnus and Alec started to laugh because this answer caught him by surprise. "Soda is okay for me, thanks." Still, with laughter replied Alec. "Okay, then. Give me a moment, I will bring it here from the front bar. Make yourself comfortable, Alexander." Magnus winked at Alec and left his office.

While Magnus was away, Alec checked his messages. And, of course, he found a message from Izzy.  
"Have fun, big bro. But don't forget we have a performance in a few hours. Be responsible, use protection!" Alec laughed while reading it.

In the meantime, Magnus made a quick stop at Izzy's door. "Isabelle, are you there? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Said Magnus with a knock on her door. "Sure, come in" came out female voice. Magnus opened the door and entered the changing room. Izzy was in front of a big mirror, applying her make up. "How do you like it here, dear Isabelle?" Wanted to know Magnus. "It's beautiful, thank you. So, what did you want to talk about? Is it about my big brother?" Asked Isabelle with innocent eyes. "Yes, it's about him. I know what you are doing, dear, but I don't want you to pressure him into something he doesn't want to. He seems like a nice guy. He even thanked me for ordering delivery in here and not going to the restaurant. May I ask what is happening? Is there something I should know?" Magnus asked and raised his eyebrow in a question.  
"Yes Magnus, there is, it's not my place to tell you everything, you would need to ask him yourself. But be gentle, please. My brother is a good man, but our parents are homophobic assholes sometimes, and something like that leaves scars on you."  
"I figured that much. Alright then. Our lunch is coming. I ordered more in case you would like to eat something too. I will leave it at the bar. See you later, Isabelle." Magnus closed the door behind him and went to pick up the drinks and food which arrived during his talk with miss Lightwood.

When he got back to his office, he found Alec looking at the pictures on his walls. Pictures of him dancing on the stage, from around the world. "Alexander, I am back with the food and drinks."  
"Magnus, is that you? Are you a dancer? I thought that you just own this establishment." Wondered Alec.  
"Yes, that's me. When I was a bit younger. I am a professional dancer, actually. I also create most of the choreographies for my dancers during burlesque shows in my club. Dancing is now just a hobby of mine." Replied Magnus with a fond smile.  
"Awesome. You look very happy on these pictures. I would like to see you dance. One day." Shily said Alec, looking at the pictures, not at Magnus. If he looked over his shoulder, he would see the fond smile Magnus was spotting on his face.  
"Yes, maybe one day I can dance for you, Alexander, if you wish so. But now, let's sit and eat. I don't want to starve you." They sat at the table, and Magnus put the food boxes on the empty desk. "So, Alexander. Tell me something about yourself. You already know more about me than I know about you and that's not fair, is it?" Smiling Magnus opened a box with cold noodles and started to eat.  
"Hmm okay, well, I study here at NYU, and I am starting my last term. Then I will graduate and start my job. I study education. So when I finish, I am going to be a high school teacher. My major is PE and social science. I have a dog, a German Shephard, his name is Jim Beam. I made a huge mistake and let Izzy name him. I still regret that decision, by the way. But it is too late to change it. And sometimes, I help Izzy with her performance. I don't dance, mind you, I am a horrible dancer! Archery is more my thing. I have two more brothers. One is Jace, he is also my best friend, a bit younger than me. And then, there is my little brother Max. He will start high school next term. That's all, I guess. I am kinda boring. Nothing fascinating." Finished Alec with a shrug. "What about you, Magnus? Any siblings or pets?"  
"Hmm, a teacher, that sound … great. I am not surprised by the PE. You definitely have the …. the figure for that. Will your students call you Mr Lightwood?" whispered Magnus in a sultry voice. "Alec just gulped and nodded. Magnus hummed and continued "Unfortunately, I am the only child, always have been. I wish to have some siblings. I have a cat. His name is Charman Meow, he is like my child. So for me, the name of your dog sounds perfect! And I am certain that you are definitely not a horrible dancer. We shall see tonight, Robin Hood. I have two best friends, my dear Catarina is my second in command here when I am away. And my dear cabbage Ragnor, he is my accountant. Then I have other friends who work here at my club. But otherwise, I am very single." Said Magnus with a meaningful stare at Alec.  
"Listen, Magnus, I … I am still pretty much in a closet. I can't tell my parents that I am" Alec stopped his speech for a second "gay." He finished with a heavy sigh. "I am not saying that your flirting, at least I think you are flirting with me, is not appreciated. But it is confusing me, and I don't know how to respond. I have … I have never been with anyone. No one even talked to me like this before. They always flirted with Izzy or my brother Jace." Alec blushed furiously during his confession.  
"Oh, Alexander, dear, that's okay. If you want me to stop, just say so." Signed Magnus "No! I mean, no it's okay, just maybe slow down a bit?" asked Alec.  
"I can do that for you, handsome."  
They finished their lunch in comfortable light conversation, and soon the time for Alec to get ready approached them.

When Alec left Magnus' office, he was smiling. He had fun, and after their conversation, he felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders, he felt free. No one ever talked to him like Magnus did. No one before really paid him that much attention and actively listened. He was usually overshadowed by his siblings, and he was fine with it. But sometimes, it' was nice to be the centre of someone's attention.  
He met Izzy back in their changing room, still with a smile on his face. "Oh, hello stranger, how you doing? It seems like you had a nice time with Magnus. I haven't seen you smile this like this for ages. I like this look on you."  
"Hi Izzy, yeah I had a good time. You were right, he is a good guy. Wait, what do you mean by 'this look'? How do I look like? Do I have something on my face? Alec was surprised by her statement.  
"Yes, you have something on your face. It's called a smile. You are smiling, and your eyes are shining. You seem happier and lighter. No more grumpy cat." Laughed Isabelle. "But enough of that. I checked our equipment. Everything is ready except you. So let's start it. Go, change and then I will work on your hair. Chop Chop, time is running." Clapped Izzy and hurried Alec to get ready. 

__________________________------------------->____________________

The time of their performance arrived pretty fast. Everything was ready. The bar was already full of people. Isabelle Lightwood was famous and no wonder that all the ticked were solved in almost a day after they released her name.  
Magnus was getting ready too. He stood just behind the curtains, waiting for Isabell to show up so they can start. When Magnus heard the sound of high heels clapping on the wooden floor. He followed the sound and was presented with a beautiful picture. Isabelle in gorgeous long red dress with dark glittery spots on it, her makeup was perfect, with black kohl line around her eyes and dark red lips. Her hair was on her back in a high ponytail. Little behind her followed Alexander. Magnus knew that the man can surely be beautiful even in a potato bag, but damn! This vision was something to die for! He wore a burgundy dress jacket, with a dark shirt underneath which was lightly shimmering when he moved with black dress pants. His hair was tamed but still kind of wild, he was also freshly shaved, and his cologne did wonders to Magnus. He couldn't help himself but stare at him. Magnus was so enchanted by Alec that he didn't even notice that Isabelle was talking to him. She needed to pinch him to get him out of his trance. Isabelle was giggling like a little girl. "Magnus, I know that my brother is breathtaking, but please, leave it after our performance. I believe you will have more time to admire him after our performance."  
Alec was blushing again, and that colour suited him quite nicely. Magnus vowed himself to make it permanent on his high cheekbones. He was incredibly cute, especially when he was shy. One day, Alexander Lightwood will be his death.  
"Yes, Isabelle, I hope so. I definitely hope so." Magnus grinned back at her. "So, shall we start? I take it that dear Alexander is going to sing with you? What a nice surprise. My technician already told me that everything is ready, and we are just waiting for your signal. I will be the host for tonight. If you both are ready, let me introduce you first, then you can start?"  
"Yes, we are ready. Let's do it!" said both siblings together.  
Magnus waved at someone, and the curtain started to part in the middle.  
"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Pandemonium. Tonight, I have the honour to introduce you a beautiful and very talented pair of siblings. Please, give them a big round of applause. Isabelle Lightwood, also knows as 'Serpent' and her brother Alexander are our prominent guests for tonight. Please, welcome them on the stage and enjoy this talented duo!"  
Applause erupted around the room, and Isabelle with Alec walked into the middle of the stage where Magnus waved at them. With parting kiss to Isabelle and wink to Alec, Magnus felt the podium.  
Isabelle looked around the room full of people, smiling at them. "Hello, New York! I am happy to be back in my hometown. My big brother and I prepared tonight's show for you. I would like to thank my brother, Alec, that he is here with me tonight. Usually, I sing and dance my duets with my husband Simon, but he can't be here tonight, so I used my power as a little sister and forced Alec to help me. Give him big applause please, he is a little shy." Grinned Izzy. The audience was laughing, someone, definitely not Magnus, shouted:" You can do it, Alexander". And Alec was once again blushing furiously.  
"But enough of the talking. Let's begging. Our first song is 'I am gonna love you like I am gonna lose you' From Megan Trainor. Please, enjoy." Finished Isabelle.  
On that, the lights dimmed, and the music started.

[Isabelle]  
I found myself dreaming in silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows  
We were walking on moonlight, and you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone  
I woke up in tears, with you by my side  
A breath of relief, and I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you (Lose you)  
I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you

[Alexander]  
In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything, the truth is you never know  
So I'll kiss you longer, babe (Hey), any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regret  
Let's take our time to say what we want (Say what we want)  
Use what we got before it's all gone (Oh no)  
'Cause no (No), we're not promised tomorrow

[Both]  
So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you (Lose you)  
I'm gonna hold you (Hey), like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing (Yeah), I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time

[Isabelle, Both]  
So I'm gonna love you (I'm gonna love you), like I'm gonna lose you (Like I'm gonna lose you)  
I'm gonna love you (Love you), like I'm gonna lose you  
Hey

[Isabelle,Both]  
I'm gonna love you (Oh)  
Like I'm gonna lose you (Like I'm gonna lose you)  
I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you (I'm gonna love you, baby)  
Like I'm gonna lose you (Like I'm gonna lose you)  
I'm gonna love you (Oh), like I'm gonna lose you

Magnus felt like he entered a new sphere of living. This song was in the top 10 favourite songs of his. Because deep down, he was big romantic and who didn't like John Legend's voice. But this, this was very new. He knew that Isabelle is a fantastic singer, but he didn't know how good or bad is her brother. Turns out, even John Legend himself would envy the deep emotional voice of Alexander Lightwood. The way he put his emotions into his voice and how he looked at his sister for the most part of this song was simply breathtaking. But what really caught Magnus' attention was the way how Alec looked at Magnus when the song was finishing, the last few lines were like a promise. A promise of something more, and he couldn't wait to find out was is going to be. When he woke up today, he expected to have an exciting evening with a bit out of an extraordinary flavour. What he didn't expect was to find someone who he can see himself with in the future. But only Charman will tell if it's meant to be or not. This evening suddenly turned an unexpected note, and Magnus was glad he met the heavenly vision which Alexander, without doubt, is.


End file.
